Animal Hunt
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Robin and KF head up to Bayville to help the X-Men find their beloved Wolverine. Rated T for later violence
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, following my poll. Like it or not, just don't flame. My prayers to the Albright family, who's younger sister just broke her collarbone today. Love ya Brooklyn; hope you feel better soon young'in'! **

The golden eyed boy sighed, frustration clear in his tone. His hands awkwardly held two pencils and he had the pencils positioned above the keys on his best friend's laptop. She sat beside him, frustration clear on her face too.

"Come on Kurt, we have to do this," she urged him.

He frowned hard, leaning his head down so that his long black hair covered his face.

"I know," he said softly, his accent running deep through his words.

He began to type slowly, seeing that he had to do it with pencils.

_Dear RG,_ he began.

He stopped though and glanced back at Kitty, worry in his eyes. She just hugged his arm comfortingly and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled weakly, some hope shining hard in his eyes.

"Vhat do I say?" he asked her, his eyes hard on the laptop screen.

She pursed her lips in thought, brushing a strand of brown hair back behind her ear again.

"The truth?" she suggested.

He shot her a look that made her smile widely.

"Danke, mein Kaetzchen," **[1]** he said sarcastically.

She just smiled. Both of their smiles faded though, as Kurt began to type slowly.

_I hate to bother you, but you said you were a superhero and we need the help of one. Wolverine, a man who resides with us, _

"Resides?" Kitty repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt looked down at her, her blue eyes full of happiness despite the dark mood about the Institute.

"Is zhat not zhe vord?" he asked her.

Kurt's English wasn't the best so he knew that he often messed up on simple and non-simple things, but he had improved quite a bit.

"Try 'lives'. I don't know about you, but that word is kinda like, too big," she suggested.

Kurt smiled.

"You're just jealous zhat a German knows bigger words zhan you do."

She didn't humor him with an answer. Instead, she just gestured for him to continue to type. He frowned again and held the backspace button before retyping it.

_Dear RG,_

_I hate to bother you, but you said you were a superhero and we need the help of one. Wolverine, a man who lives with us, disappeared a week ago. I didn't think much of it because he disappears often, but he's never been gone this long. Could you possibly head down to Bayville and help us find him? _

_-KW_

With his index and middle finger together, he moused over to the _send_ button on the email. He then slid the laptop onto Kitty's lap and tossed the pencils across the room irritably.

"Do you think he'll help us?" Kitty asked, breaking the silence after shutting the laptop.

Kurt didn't answer at first. He stared blankly ahead, his golden eyes clouding over gently.

"Let's hope so…"

XxXxX

Robin jumped at the vibration he felt in his pocket. When he remembered his phone was there though, he slipped it out and slid it open. He was surprised to see that it was an email. He had set his phone so that whenever he was emailed, it would go to his phone via text, but he wasn't used to getting emails often. As curious as he was, Robin opened the email and read it. It was an email from his online friend he had met last year. His friend was asking for help to find a man who regularly lived with him. Robin pursed his lips.

_Why would KW need my help to find a person? He is my friend though… I guess it wouldn't kill me to go down to Bayville for a visit…_

He smiled and decided to reply to the email from his phone.

_Dear KW,_

_I'm on my way. _

_-RG_

He dashed towards the garage of Mount Justice, but forced himself to stop.

_Hey stupid, you have to tell someone you're going _he reminded himself, turning around and darting through Mount Justice, eager to find someone who could help.

He spotted Kaldur first, and approached him quickly.

"Hey Kaldur," he greeted the team's leader.

"Hello Robin," Kaldur returned the greeting, smiling warmly.

"I want to head out to Bayville to visit a friend who's going through something and needs someone to be there for him. It's about fifty miles north of here. Can you tell Batman that if he calls?" Robin requested, itching to dash off now.

Kaldur raised an eyebrow, but he sensed Robin's eagerness and nodded.

"I will," he promised.

Robin grinned. "Thanks!"

And with that, the ebony haired boy dashed off towards the garage. Kaldur watched the boy until he was gone from sight. Something troubled him but he shrugged it off. It was probably nothing.

Robin mounted his motorcycle and slipped his helmet on. Truth was, he was afraid to go finally meet KW after all of this time of talking online through email, but if KW felt it necessary to have to talk online, then it had to be important. Even worse though, Robin had no idea what his friend looked like or even what his friend's real name was. He dismounted the motorcycle with a sigh, keeping the helmet on before dashing inside. He wasn't going alone by any means now. He quickly jogged through the house until he found Wally collapsed on his own bed, his fingers flying against the controls on his PSP.

"Hey Rob," Wally greeted him, never taking his green eyes from the screen.

"Hey KF," Robin returned the greeting. "I'm heading up to Bayville to help a friend of mine. Want to come with?"

The red head lowered his PSP and shut it off.

_In a heartbeat_ Wally thought to himself, grateful for an excuse to relieve his boredom.

"Sure," he said instead and followed Robin from the room.

The masked boy grinned again and led the fifteen year old back to the garage.

"So, who is this friend?" Wally asked, jogging to keep up with his friend's quick pace.

Robin shrugged. "Beats me; I just know him by KW."

Wally raised an eyebrow. His eyes skimmed over the empty kitchen, a frown on his lips. Where was Megan? Where was Superboy? They usually were in the kitchen, one staring at the other while the other was oblivious to the gaze.

"Okay… so… where do they live?" Wally asked, shrugging off his thoughts of the two aliens.

"A big white Institute," Robin replied, entering the garage again.

"Institute?" Wally repeated, his eyes widening.

"More like an orphanage or foster home, but he called it an Institute."

Wally felt himself already began to regret going.

_Great, I'm going to visit the loony bin to see some nutsos. Isn't that just great?_

**(Vhat-What) (Zhat-That) (Zhe-The) (Vord-Word) (Zhan-Than)**

**[1] That phrase is German for 'thanks, my kitten' which Kurt uses in a lot of X-Men stories because Kitty and Kitten are a lot alike and he speaks German sometimes.**

**Kurt's accent is thick, but I'll only replace one letter so try to figure it out. Bad ending, I know, but I'm trying. Happy Early Mother's Day!**

**-FJ3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm slowly slipping into a hiatus. How depressing. Anyway, I thought I'd start to bring in more characters and a trace of the plot which is still shaping in my head. I'd appreciate suggestions!**

A slight wind swept Kurt's hair into his golden orbs much to his annoyance, but he didn't necessarily mind it. The comfy balcony had just enough room on it for him and Kitty and enough hope to keep their spirits up. He glanced down at Kitty who had her back against one of the bars of the balcony, the laptop on her lap. Her brown bangs hung in her blue eyes and her attention was on the screen. An unconscious smile crept across the elf's lips as he looked down at his best friend, his heart missing a single beat in his chest before resuming RG watch duty.

He didn't know what RG looked like, but he assumed that RG was at least 16 with blonde hair. That's how he sounded. In fact, he sounded like he'd look like a paler version of Alex Summers, the brother of the infamous Cyclops who Kurt often walked in on when they were skyping. His eyes plastered to the road, Kurt began to meticulously wind and unwind his prehensile barbed tail around the bar he was nearest. True, from where Kurt sat, he could only see the park out across the ocean that the mansion was built near, but he had set up a secret device he used a lot: a single mirror to his left that was angled with another to show him the front of the house. It helped him a lot in games of hide and seek and tag and such.

"Hey Elf?" Kitty interrupted the comfortable silence, her fingers frozen on the keyboard.

Kurt turned around slightly, adjusting his crouch so he wouldn't slip off of the ledge and into the glistening waters.

"Ja?" he asked gently.

"When you blush, does your like, face go purple because you're blue or does it go red?"

Kurt hesitated, glancing down at the blue fur that coated his available flesh, a frown on his lips.

"I zhink zhat it goes red?" Kurt shrugged.

He didn't necessarily think about it, seeing how self-conscious he was of his appearance. Truth was, he'd rather have been born with just blue skin without the troublesome fur, but it was better than being born red with all of the other religious freaks in the world. He's much rather be called a demon then the son of a devil, which even though he was, still hurt. **[1] **He interlaced his Star Trek fingers and rested his elbows on his knees, pressing the edge of his left index finger to his lips.

"Vhy?" he asked curiously.

Kitty shrugged, resuming her typing.

"I don't know. They have a bunch of Smurf jokes with how they joke a Smurf would blush purple and I was thinking that since, you know, you're like, blue…" she cut herself off. "Never mind."

Kurt smiled behind his fingers.

"Next time I blush, look at my face and tell me, mein freundin** [1]**."

His golden eyes rested on her for a moment longer, but he forced them back to the mirrors to push off the never ending hunger he fought each day. No, he wasn't a cannibalistic fur ball, he was just a love struck one. Falling in love with your best friend is never an easy thing to deal with. Then, in the mirror, Kurt saw Rogue dashing up the driveway angrily, as if after something. He couldn't see in front of her. He lowered his hands to the balcony rail and he attempted to adjust his position so he could see, but he couldn't. He furrowed his eyebrows and ran a hand gently through his black hair out of habit.

"Something wrong?" Kitty asked, lifting her eyes from the laptop screen.

"Ve're about to find out," Kurt mumbled.

He wanted to quickly teleport to the front yard to check on Rogue, but he didn't want her to yell at him for it. She had been doing that a lot when he'd teleport to close to her and scare 'the living hell' right out of her. He never understood why she chose those words, but he didn't really care. Everyone at the Institute had their own little language of some sort, German being his and Southern Valley Girl basically being Kitty. He heard the laptop's metal gently rub against the rough stone of the balcony with his sensitive ears, which caused them to twitch slightly, but he never noticed his ears. They, like the rest of his demonic features, bothered him.

He listened gently to Kitty's flats hit the stone in her strange way of walking and heard the slight hum of some song coming from her closed lips and he smiled slightly. The smell of 'Ocean Breeze' wafted through the air around him and he closed his eyes, the smell being one of his favorites. He glanced down at Kitty who was now beside him, her hands gently enclosed around the railing. When his golden eyes met her blue ones, he found he had to avert his eyes.

"Some zhing wrong Kätzchen?" Kurt asked, his accent deepening slightly as the blue skin beneath the blue fur on his face reddened ever so slightly.

She smiled gently and averted her own eyes to the ocean, the blue of her eyes reflecting that of the water.

"Well, nothing's _wrong_… it's just I-," her voice was cut from the air by a younger male's scream of agony, followed by a Southern scream of pain.

Kurt's eyes widened.

"I knew it," he mumbled, quickly tackling Kitty in a hug, teleporting them both to the front yard.

His face reddened further beneath the fur, but the fur hid it as they appeared in time to see something surprising. Kurt reluctantly released Kitty and the two dashed over to the two people who had screamed. Rogue was on her knees, clutching her brown hair, her teeth gritted in pain. A boy was on the ground by her, his mouth open in a silent screen and his sunglasses in the grass beside his tightly closed but unconscious eyes. The boy looked about 12 or 13, but he had the muscles of a 17 year old on the wrestling, track, basketball and football team. He had hair shorter than Kurt, but longer than Scott and it was mostly dark black with a gentle brown tint. Behind him was a boy who looked a few year older than the unconscious boy with bright red hair and wide green eyes. His face was swarmed by freckles and he seemed as if he was attempting to wake up the unconscious boy.

Kurt, being the good little brother he was, rushed to Rogue's side first, but looked worriedly at the unconscious boy and his red headed partner.

"Vhat happened?" Kurt asked quickly to no one in particular.

Rogue was shaking with pain, tears threatening to escape her closed eyes and the red head was shaking in fear. Anger slightly filled Kurt, but he exhaled slightly and walked towards the unconscious boy. The red head looked up, saw him, and let out the highest pitched girlish scream that Kurt had ever heard a guy scream. In half a second, the red head had the ebony haired boy in his arms and was a good twenty feet away.

"I told you Rob, we shouldn't have gone here! It's an _Institute_ for God's sake! You should've known there'd be crazy people here!" the red head cried, fear coating in his voice.

He was like a mother, protective of her little baby boy. Kurt felt as if the red head had just slapped him and he stood back slightly. He hit his image inducer on his wrist and staticing for a quarter of a second, his demonic appearance faded to that of a pale and normal complexion. The boy darted back further, shaking even more.

"Who are you?" Kitty spoke up, walking up to Kurt and hugging his arm slightly to comfort him.

"I'm Kid fucking Flash!" the boy yelled out. "What the hell are you guys?"

Kurt winced again, the black hologram induced eyes flickering slightly to gold in anger. Kitty couldn't control her anger, but Rogue beat her to it. Leaping to her feet, the now red eyed Southern girl let out a cry of rage and glared at the boy.

"That's ma brother! There's nothin' wrong with him and there's nothin' wrong with us! Wha are ya here if ya don' lahke it?" she growled, murder lacing her tongue.

The red head closed his eyes tightly.

_Freaks… we're surrounded by freaks… why would Robin want to be here?_

"I'm here because my best friend wanted me to come with him to help some stupid online friend of his!" Kid Flash said back, clutching his best friend tighter.

Kurt untensed.

"By any chance, does your friend have zhe initials RG?" he asked quiet enough to be heard, but not to yell.

The red head looked confused.

"I uh… I don't… He just goes by Robin with us… We don't… He won't tell us his real name," he said slowly.

Kurt smiled slightly, invisible hologram masked fangs slipping over his bottom lip, seeing that the smile caused his mouth to be open slightly.

"He's your best friend and you don't even like, know his real name? Crappy friendship," Kitty shot.

Wally's eyes narrowed.

"This coming from the girl flirting with a blue descendent from Hell? Funny," Wally tossed back.

Normally, the red head was never this… well; he was normally never this red headed, but this was his paternal instinct speaking from fear of losing the frail and wounded bird**[4]** his arms. Kurt's skin began to flicker back and forth from blue to pale out of anger, but he would never hurt someone who meant no harm. He made an effort to restrain Kitty with his tail and Rogue with a cautious hand.

"Schwester **[3]** dearest," Kurt began with a low and furious voice. "You obviously touched zhe boy. Go zhrough his memories. See if he remembers emailing 'KW'."

Rogue seemed hesitant, but gritting her teeth, she sifted through the wreckage of memories that had freshly been thrown into her mind that had been enough to throw her to her knees the first time. The memories were just flashes as she thought. There was a circus, a stocky looking man who never smiled, the red head in front of them whose name was Wally… Ah, there it was; the emails!

"Yes, it's him," Rogue confirmed.

Kurt's anger didn't fade, just as Wally's fear didn't. He shook Robin again, his eyebrows furrowed angrily. He was scared sick. He set the boy reluctantly on the ground and grabbed his wrist, listening desperately for a heartbeat. Kurt, Kitty and Rogue watched him and felt sorry at the weak and relieved little face he made after ten seconds of hoping, but he still looked scared. Kurt balled his hands into slight fists and took a deep breath.

"Stay here," he begged the two girls in his life and slowly walked towards the foreign visitors.

Wally noticed, but this time he didn't freak out. If this was the boy Robin was messaging, he had to take the chance. Kurt knelt beside the red head.

"Hey," he said, his voice gentle in the back of his throat.

"Hi," Wally returned, his voice broken slightly. "Are you KW?"

Kurt nodded.

"Kurt Vagner; I've been messaging your friend for a vhile… Who are you, besides Kid Flash?"

"Wally," the red head muttered. "Is he… Is he going to be okay? If you guys hurt him I'll-."

Kurt decided to cut the fear induced threat off there.

"He's fine. My sister, vell, step sister I zhink is vhat you'd call her, she has a special power vhere if she touches someone, she knocks zhem unconscious and obtains any special gifts of zheirs and a few memories," Kurt admitted.

"You guys are superheroes too?" Wally asked in surprise, gently releasing Robin's hand, his green eyes still stuck on the unconscious boy's face.

Kurt hesitated. He'd never been called a superhero, but he liked it better than being called a mutant.

"Ja, ve're superheroes. I can teleport. My gorgeous good looks and my killer accent come from my mozher and my fazher," Kurt laughed gently, his fangs sparking through the hologram for a second.

Wally's eyes fall on the watch he had seen the boy hit and in a literal lightning quick motion, he touched it and the boy sparked back into the blue demon he had seen a few minutes ago. Wally jumped back, afraid, but could tell it was still the same heavy accented boy.

"I've got super speed…" Wally admitted, smiling sheepishly before darting his eyes back to Robin.

"Vat about RG- er, Robin?" Kurt asked. "Vhat is his power?"

Wally didn't answer at first. His eyes were on the burn mark that was now on Robin's arm in the shape of a hand print. He frowned harder.

"He doesn't have powers. Robin is one of the few kick ass heroes that can clear a room full of guards in a half second without powers… Why was Robin coming to help you? Obviously, your sister, your girlfriend and you have everything covered," Wally asked innocently.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Girl friend?" he repeated.

Wally gestured towards Kitty who was watching them both.

"I saw how she was all over you and you keep looking back at her," Wally observed.

Kurt's face shot bright red beneath the fur and his golden eyes tripled in size.

"Vhat? I uh… Ve aren't…" Wally didn't notice though.

"So… Kurt…" he phrased gently. "Can you help my… can you help my friend so he can help you? Can you wake him up?"

Kurt shook his head.

"It doesn't work zhat vay," he confided. "Zhey vake up vhen zhey do. You guys can stay here zhough until he vakes up and explains every zhing to you."

Wally smiled gently and picked up Robin and stood to his feet, cradling the boy slightly in his arms. He followed Kurt back to the elf's family.

"Rogue, show him to zhe infirmary," Kurt begged slightly.

Rogue exhaled sharply and rolled her eyes, but she gestured for Wally to follow her. Wally's smiles widened as he looked her up and down and he took back every bad thought he had of the place. Kitty turned to Kurt, a slight smile on her face.

"What were you guys talking about?" she asked.

Kurt shrugged. "I just assured him zhat ve veren't all murderers."

Kitty hooked her arm around his and began to walk him back to the Institute.

"By the way Elf, you like, _totally_ blush red."

**[Zhink-Think] [Zhat-That] [Vhy-Why] [Ve're-We're] [Zhing-Thing] [Vhat-What] [Zhe-The] [Zhrough-Through] [Vhile-While] [Vell-Well] [Vhere-Where] [Zhem-Them] [Zheirs-Theirs] [Mozher-Mother] [Fahzer-Father] [Ve-We] [Vay-Way] [Vake-Wake] [Zhey-They] [Vhen-When] [veren't-weren't]**

**[1] XME fanatics, don't yell at me, but on Wikipedia, they call Azazel a devil of another dimension. I'm just going from what I remember, which is ever so little.**

**[2] German for my [female] friend. If I jacked that up, I'm sorry, but like I said, I'm just going from what I remember :P**

**[3] German for sister**

**[4] The boy's name is Robin. A robin is a bird. **

**For the end, I couldn't resist. If you're confused about anything, feel free to ask. I'm doing my best. 7 freaking pages! AH! Oh, by the way, it cusses and I ship Kurtty. Just so you know… **

**-FJ**


End file.
